


Last Friday Night (SkepHalo)

by NuggetNotFound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Katy Perry Song, Best Friends, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Skephalo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-25
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuggetNotFound/pseuds/NuggetNotFound
Summary: "Bad, do shots with me!""Skeppy, no. That's irresponsible, and I get bad hangovers. Who will watch you if I do?"Skeppy whined, which sent both feelings of guilt and playfulness into his stomach. Skeppy always brought out the playfulness within him, their bickering was something he surprisingly looked forward to."Please Bad? For my birthday?" Skeppy got closer to him and implanted a pleading expression on his face. Bad's face tinged a dusty pink from the sudden closeness and turned turned his head. He didn't think anything of the redness, however, since that's how he always got when he gets close. It wasn't a new feeling to him, and so he assumed that he blushes from closeness with anyone.He crossed his arms and let out a huff. "Fine! Just one though.""Two?"This casual exchange led to a world of feelings and temptation. When Bad wakes up in Skeppy's bed and a shit ton of twitter notifications, he realizes just how much he'd fucked up, or maybe it was a blessing? Only time would tell.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 5





	Last Friday Night (SkepHalo)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a tiktok I saw by the username @paris.wolf of a skephalo animation of last friday night. I really liked the idea and thought it could be made into a story, parts 1 and 2 of the tiktoks of it will be in this and then my own bits to it. This is their characters though, not their actual selves! I'm using their online personas and characters and placing them in a realistic POV such as that they're streamers and youtubers n stuff, so they're not in the dsmp but they play on it, if that makes sense? Anyways, you'll see.

BadBoyHalo's head pounded and blinding light entered his vision through the blinds. He turned away from the window, yet it helped very little to his dismay. The gorgginess that comes from a hangover became apparent to him, and it was intolerable. The hangovers, that exact reason, is why he only would drink Mike's Hard Lemonade's as alcohol. He turned to the other side in annoyance, only to find that it wasn't the bed he turned onto. Bare skin onto bare skin, his head shot up to see what it was, his tired eyes the least of his worries.

When he opened his eyes, his face flushed. His best friend was shirtless, turned onto his side. The scattered diamond 'scales', of sorts, visibly lining parts of his forearm and backside. Bad had only seen those bits on his body once before, since Skeppy was self conscious about them and hid them away, although the ones he couldn't hide were on his left cheek and backsides of his hands. It contrasted beautifully against his tan skin, so much so that Bad's hand unconsciously went towards them to feel them, but he snapped into his senses just before he did. 

His messy hair was even messier than usual, it looked fluffier, which was saying something, but it wasn't sticking up. Parts of it were, but it was lower down. Parts of it were clinging to his forehead from sweat. Although his best friend was shirtless next to him, and Bad himself was aswell, he tried thinking of other possibilities. That is, until he felt that he didn't have boxers on. He cursed himself out, making a mental oath never to drink alcohol besides Mikes Hard Lemonade's again, and plopped back down onto the bed in embarrassment. He didn't even dare to check if Skeppy had boxers on, partially because he didn't want to wake him up and partially because he thought it would be invasive if he saw the size, though part of him wanted to.

The night started out on a Friday. It was Skeppy's 21st birthday, and he really wanted Bad to come, and so he did. It was at a club, which he definitely didn't like, but made sacrifices for his friend's happiness. Music blared from speakers that made the club vibrate, and he had to suppress the urge to scream "langauge!" at every curse in the songs. He could barely hear over the noise, and felt really tense, but slowly started loosening up. He made sure to stick by Skeppy's side the whole time.

"Bad, do shots with me!"

"Skeppy, no. That's irresponsible, and I get bad hangovers. Who will watch you if I do?"

Skeppy whined, which sent both feelings of guilt and playfulness into his stomach. Skeppy always brought out the playfulness within him, their bickering was something he surprisingly looked forward to. 

"Please Bad? For my birthday?" Skeppy got closer to him and implanted a pleading expression on his face. Bad's face tinged a dusty pink from the sudden closeness and turned turned his head. He didn't think anything of the redness, however, since that's how he always got when he gets close. It wasn't a new feeling to him, and so he assumed that he blushes from closeness with anyone.

He crossed his arms and let out a huff. "Fine! Just one though." 

"Two?" He leaned his head over to the side Bad's head now faced, mere inches away. He still held a pleading expression, but a small grin was plastered on his face that was barely noticeable. 

"Okay! Just stop getting so close." The pink tinge darkened, and he hoped that nobody noticed. He saw Spifey from around the corner looking their way intently with a camera and rolled his eyes. He was used to all of friends shipping the two, although it was annoying to continuously tell them that they're just friends. 

Skeppy grinned and turned around. He took hold of Bad's hand and ran over to the bar. Bad's devil tail came closer to his backside to keep from hitting others with it. 

He began to speak to the bartender. "A round of, uh, what shots do we get Bad?"

"I say we just stick to Mike's Hard Lemonade..." He grumbled. 

Skeppy rolled his eyes and said the first thing he could think of. "Two rounds of rum shots for my friend and I, please." 

Bad felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to see someone staring, he turned self consciousness grew. He had always been that way about his appearance. Not many people looked like a humanoid demon. His sooty skin tone was unique, and people definitely didn't see slightly glowing white eyes everyday. His horns and tail stuck out like sore thumbs, and although his fangs were dulled down and weren't much larger than the human canines, they were still noticeable. Him and Skeppy bonded initially because we both felt out of place with their appearance: Bad with his humanoid demon appearance and Skeppy with the scattered diamond scales/bits on his skin. 

Skeppy noticed that he was tense and put a hand on his shoulder. Warmth spread into his body and eased the tension that crept into him. He sank into the touch, which fended off the anxieties within him. 

The bartender brought them the drinks: four shots on a platter. "Thank you." They both said in unison, though Bad was the opposite of Skeppy's excited tone. 

Skeppy took hold of one of the shots, and Bad hesitantly did the same. "Do I have to do this?" 

"I'll be sad if you don't..."

He sighed. "Give the countdown."

"Three," he smiled, "two, one!" The both downed it in unison, and Skeppy started coughing while Bad made a face from it. Bad was decently good at downing drinks, although he always suffered the consequences in the morning in the form of splitting headaches. Skeppy didn't know what kind of drinker he was, however, because he had never had alcohol before.

"Gah, Skeppy! Are you okay?" Bad put down his glass and hovered over skeppy worriedly, patting and rubbing his back.

"M-mhm." His voice was raspy as he hummed in between coughs. "It tastes weird."

"Well it's not supposed to taste nice!" 

Skeppy reached over and shot the second one down his throat, Bad gawking. "What is wrong with you, muffin head!"

"I w-" He started in between coughs. "-wanted another."

"Why?!" 

"So I could be cool." 

"You're such a muffin!" 

"Do the last one too~"

Bad gulped it down grumpily. "Are you happy?"

"Very." He smiled.

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

After a while, the drinks had Bad loosened up and slightly tipsy, meanwhile Skeppy was embracing his lightweight self. He had dragged Bad onto the dance floor and was pulling horrible dance moves that made Bad laugh.

Vurb came over to the both of them with a platter of two shots and a smirk on his face. "Drink up!"

Skeppy reached for one but Bad took it from it's place and shot it down his throat. His voice, a bit raspy from it, said, "No more, Skeppy."

He grabbed the other one and as he was about to drink it, Bad swooped in and put his lips around the glass, emptying it. "No."

Skeppy whined while Bad regretted his life decisions at having two more shots.

After a little, the alcohol was starting to affect Bad as much as it did Skeppy. They both had another drink or two together and were having a good time, and then things started to get a bit fuzzy in Bad's memory. He concentrated hard, and remembers dancing on a table with Skeppy, both stumbling over each other. Then... he saw a small glimpse of a flashback of them kissing, and he started blushing. 

Skeppy shifted in the bed, and at that moment Bad remembered another thing that happened. 

"Bad~" It was a groan from Skeppy, most likely from last night.

His eyes shot open and his hand went over his mouth. He got up and immediately went back down, pain shooting up. He started panicking a little, never having had a one night stand before, nonetheless with Skeppy. He hid beneath the covers instead and got his phone from the bedside table. _7:24 AM_

He went onto twitter to see a swarm of @'s, messages, and DM's. There, on Spifey's twitter, was a picture of the two of them kissing. The caption had a few spelling errors, it seemed as though he posted it while drunk. It read " _oh my fod mh ship jas sailed lokolomololo_ ". He knew he wouldn't do that while sober, and the damage had already been done. Thousands had probably screenshotted it already. 

He groaned and put his head in his hands. The picture was of the two of them in the corner of the bar, both on the floor. Skeppy was against the wall, clutching Bad's dark brown hair with one hand and around his waist with the other, Bad's hood down. Bad had both hands on the ground on either side of Skeppy and was leaning onto him kissing him, fitting in between Skeppy's legs which were pushed out to either side. Thankfully they were just kissing though, nothing explicit was in it. Still, he couldn't believe that happened and it got out. 

He checked his messages on discord and it was Sapnap.  
_bad?  
hello??  
you kissed skeppy?  
i'm coming over  
i'm here, where are you?  
i'm going to skeppy's house in case you crashed there._

Bad once again started panicking. He couldn't tell how long exactly it was sent ago. He accidentally brushed against Skeppy's chest while under the covers through his panic, and he launched up from underneath them to look at the diamond boy. Skeppy brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed them, opening them to a shirtless BadBoyHalo in his bed. He blushed furiously, eyes trailing down his chest. Thankfully, the blanket covered any other bits. 

"B-Bad?"

Just then, a knock was heard at the door. Bad turned to it frantically, then took hold of Skeppy's hand and puled him out of bed. He didn't have time to worry about clothes, they had to hide, and fast. Skeppy whisper yelled, "What is happening??"

"Bad? Skeppy? The door was open, I know at least one of you are in here. I'm coming in!" 

Bad looked around and opened the closet door, shoving Skeppy and then himself inside, closing the door. The closet was small, and they barely fit inside amongst the clutter but they did. They heard Sapnap bust inside and call for them.

Bad couldn't tell if it was his heart beating or Skeppy's with how close together they were. He put his hand over Skeppy's mouth to keep him from speaking, and such close proximity made both of their faces flushed. Surges of fire shot up through his body with every heartbeat that shook his chest. It could hardly be called butterflies that resided in his stomach. Butterflies are gentle and nice, these were a stampede of emotions that circled all around his stomach, crushing the calmness that came when he slept and replacing it with nervousness, and flustering thoughts. Thoughts he shouldn't be thinking. 

They heard him exit the room, but knew he wasn't out of the house yet, so they stayed in the closet until they would know he left. Bad felt something poking him slightly and bit his lip to stop the gasp from escaping. He looked up at Skeppy's face, a deep red that could only be seen from the lights that shone through the shutters. Bad leaned up and whispered, "We have to wait until Sapnap is gone."

Skeppy pointed to Bad's hand and he shook his head, as if to say 'no talking'. Skeppy frowned and licked Bad's hand, making him retract it in surprise from the feeling of it. Skeppy put his hand to Bad's ear and leaned in, whispering, "Can you tell me what happened?? And I'm s-sorry about-" Bad shifted away from Skeppy's mouth which cut him off. His ear was sensitive to whispers, it made him blush harder. Bad also started to feel a certain way and it showed slightly, though he had to ignore it. Both of their breathing was ragged, and uneven.

He cupped Skeppy's ear and whispered, "I-It's okay, and I'll explain when h-he's gone."

Skeppy nodded, and after two or so minutes they heard the front door close. 

Bad opened the closet and they both practically ran out of it, breathing heavy. Bad ran to the bed and under the covers to hide everything, though he suspected Skeppy might've seen. Skeppy did the same onto the other side after briefly scanning the room for boxers. 

After a minute of silence, Skeppy finally spoke. "I don't remember anything from last light..."

"Neither do I... only brief bits and pieces..."

He cleared his throat. "So- did we-"

Bad put his face in his hands. "Yeah. I promise I don't just sleep with people, I don't know why I did this, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay-!" Skeppy held onto Bad's wrist to keep him from hiding. His eyes widened slightly. "Shit."

"What?"

Skeppy averted Bad's eyes. "Nothing."

"Bad moved his body so he was in front of Skeppy's face. "What is it??" 

"I don't know how I managed to do it..." He started, pointing to Bad's neck. "...but I left hickey marks, even though your skin is dark."

"What??" Bad put a hand over his neck, looking at Skeppy's. He didn't notice it when Skeppy was laying down because it was on the side of his skin that the bed faced, but he also had two or three hickeys.

"Well, you have them too!" 

"Bad! What am I gonna do?"

"What are YOU gonna do?? I have them too!"

"Well looks like we're both gonna suffer!"

"I'm suffering more!" Bad pointed downward, receiving a confused expression from Skeppy. Bad blushed.

Then, a devilish grin appeared on Skeppy's face. He did the thing Bad hated and leaned in before asking, "Are you a bottom?"

"What? No!" He leaned his head back, and consequently Skeppy leaned forward.

"Then how come your ass hurts?" He laughed a little.

"I'm a _switch_ , I don't have to be a bottom to get topped, Skeppy. Also, language."

Skeppy backed away. "Oh, really? Me too." 

Bad started laughing. "You muffin head, that means you bottom too sometimes." 

"Yeah but- but thats different." He rolled his eyes, both slightly laughing from the harmless banter.

"Close your eyes for a second."

"What? Why?" Bad raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it!"

"Okay-" He closed is eyes and felt the blanket shuffle from next to him. The sounds of drawers opening and closing was easy to distinguish. Then he felt something land on his lap. "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Not yet." More rustling noises, his heart beat quickened ever so slightly at the unknown. "Now you can open." 

Skeppy was in a casual outfit, a light blue hoodie and dark blue jeans as usual, except there was a thick choker around his neck that covered any marks. It had chains that dipped but came back up again around all sides and rings attached to it, all silver with the leather itself being black. "Where did you even get something like that?"

"I have my ways." He shrugged, and faced his drawer, tossing a thinner choker with a single chain line connecting the leather strap and another chain directly beneath with a heart on it. "I bought it 'cause it looked cool, and that one came with it if you wanted to wear it to distract people of the mark."

"Thanks." He smiled and his tail wagged. They stared at each other for a good minute before Skeppy seemed to jolt back into reality.

"I'll- uhm- go now... so you can change. Bye." He walked out of the room with a quickened pace and closed it shut for Bad. It wasn't anything special, just a hoodie and sweatpants, but thats what Bad preferred. He looked in the mirror in the corner of the room and adjusted the choker, posing a bit in it to admire how he looked in it. It went right over the mark aswell, which he was greatful about.

When Bad walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, Skeppy was on the phone. It sounded as if he was ordering food. Bad sat next to him on the living room couch and looked over at him. The choker was sprawled onto the coffee table, possibly because it was uncomfortable from how thick the leather looked, both width and length wise. 

Marks left a trail down his neck and disappeared to the depths of clothing, some more noticeable than others. It was a combination of pink, red, and purple. The colors got more intense the further inward, pink on the outskirts and a purplish red about the brute of it, red speckles that looked like dots across each mark. Towards the back of the neck was what looked like a bite mark; he could tell from the more prominent indentations where human canines should be. The imprint was a bit faded, but you could see where each teeth's place was.  
More disappeared under the comfort of his blue hoodie, but Bad dared not to inspect further. 

Skeppy hung up the call and looked over at Bad. He caught him in the act of staring, a very light pink just barely noticeable tinging both cheeks, ears more so. "What're you looking at...?" He asked, more so from embarrassment than discontentment.

For a moments notice, Bad was startled and jolted from the trance. His thoughts flew past, but he quickly managed to compose himself as to not seem suspicious. He formed a playful smile and chuckled slightly, somewhat forced, although it went unnoticed. "Pfft- I'm just looking at the number I did on your skin. You okay there, Skeppy?"

"Oh shut up." He crossed his arms and looked away with a slight pout, the shoulder facing his friend raised up to conceal the visual displays of drunken passion. "I ordered us a pizza for breakfast."

"Pizza for breakfast? Skeppy, pizza all the time isn't healthy." 

"What do you mean?? You eat it just as much as I do!" Their voices rose in volume, although they were just playfully arguing. They both knew that neither was legitimately mad.

"Yeah, well it's different when I do it." He sad matter-of-factly.

"You're ridiculous."

" _I'm_ ridiculous? Well what about you? Why didn't you just make something, or ask me to cook! I'm a good chef."

"Because I can't cook, and I didn't wanna bother you!" He held out his hands in exasperation to express his frustration, though it was exaggerated.

"Don't worry about bothering me, you muffin head!"

"Okay!"

"Alright!"

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Bad asked, "What toppings did you get?"

"Bruh."

"It's a valid question!"

"Thin crust pepperoni." He had a vigorous smirk, with the playful tone of voice he had when he was up to no good, one that told he was barely holding down a laugh.

"Thin crust?? Really? Skeppy!" Bad put both of his hands on either shoulder and shook Skeppy violently. "Argh, you muffin head, I hate thin crust!"

He laughed and tilted his head back, unphased by the shaking. "Whaaat? I had no idea you didn't like it." It would've been easier to convince BadBoyHalo that he was actually a potato.

They continued with their banter, chests aching from laughter. Them sleeping together didn't affect them when it came down to it, which they were grateful for. Although things were seemingly already back to normal, hearts sped up slightly faster than normal. The moments when they'd jokingly say something flirty set stomach's alight with the thrill instead of the usual laughing it off.

Once they had finished their food and chatted some more, Bad decided it was time for him to go back to his own house since people were probably looking for me. The second he stepped past the wooden doorframe that separated reality from a safe haven, he took a deep breath and tried to ponder what the hell he would do about this situation, making the journey back to his house on foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed lol, this will be continued! To my knowledge they haven't spoken out about fanfictions, but if they ever speak out that they don't like it then I'll delete this! Also, I don't ship their IRL selves!! I believe that they're soulmates, but soulmates doesn't mean romantic, and even if it did it'd be cool either way, yk? Anyways, I'm not sure when the next update will be out, and I'm doing this for fun so it's not as descriptive (as in with flowery wording, if that makes sense?) as I usually write for more serious works. Bye bye for now, and I'd love to see your opinions on it in the comments!


End file.
